indiawikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Bollywood
=Болливуд= Файл:18627378_1203711200_x_95067b0b.jpg thumb|318px Болливу́д (хинди बॉलीवुड, урду بالیوڈ, англ. Bollywood) — это синоним киноиндустрии индийского города Мумбай (бывш. Бомбей), названной так по аналогии с Голливудом (Hollywood) в Калифорнии, США. thumb|left Название Болливуд включает две составляющие: Бомбей и Голливуд. Известными киностудиями являются Filmalaya и Film City, расположенные в северной части города. Ежегодно на киностудиях Болливуда выпускается порядка 200 фильмов, в основном на языке хинди, но также и на урду и пенджаби. thumb В последнее время болливудские фильмы стали приобретать популярность в западных странах. Последние нашумевшие фильмы — Hum Dil De Chuke Sanam (Навеки твоя, 1998), Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham (И в печали, и в радости..., 2001), Kal Ho Naa Ho (Наступит завтра или нет?, 2003). Файл:Bollywood-mms-video-clip-scandals-india.jpg Актеры ''Шахрукх Кхан thumb|262px Шахрукх Кхан родился 2 ноября 1965 года в Нью-Дели. По воспоминаниям Шахрукх он родился с обвившейся вокруг шеи пуповиной: "Медсестра сказала, что это хороший знак, и я буду очень счастливым ребенком". Не знаю, верю ли я в это, но это единственное, что я помню из рассказов родителей о моем рождении. Шахрукх - мусульманин. У него есть единственная и любимая сестра - Shehnaz. Его отец Taj Mohammed Khan (по образованию - юрист) был известным в Индии борцом за свободу. Его мама - Fatima Khan - была общественным судьей. К сожалению они оба уже покинули этот мир в 1981 и 1991 году, соответственно. Отец для Шахрукха был и остается примером. Как он сам рассказывал, его отец в 16 лет приехал в Индию в штат Kashmir из Peshawar'a и всего добился сам, был очень образован, знал шесть языков (персидский, санскрит, pushtu, punjabi, hindi и английский). Всегда был честен со всеми и обладал отличным чувством юмора. Был очень близок с семьей Gandhi. Воспитывая детей, никогда не кричал на них и не наказывал, разрешал поступать по собственному усмотрению, считая что человек должен учиться на своих ошибках и самостоятельно отвечать за свои поступки. thumb|left|296px Детство свое Шахрукх провел в Rajinder Nagar'е. Затем учился в St. Columbus High School в Нью-Дели. Его первую учительницу звали Mrs. Bala. Она также проводила его первое собеседование при приеме в школу: Mrs. Bala сказала мне, что у меня очень милые ямочки на щеках и попросила ее поцеловать. Это, пожалуй, был мой первый поцелуй: Ах да, и, конечно, я был принят в школу, - вспоминает Шахрукх. Он с теплотой и благодарностью вспоминает свои годы, проведенные в этой школе, своих учителей. Его кумирами в то время были Socrates, Pele, Maradona и Mattheus. Особенно он равнялся на Aslam Sher Khan'a, хотел быть похожим на него и также представлять свою страну. Любимыми предметами были электроника и английский. Хуже всего давались хинди и математика. Правда, проблемы с хинди помогла решить мама: "Она пообещала, что если я выполню все задания по хинди, она отведет меня в кино на хинди-фильм". До этого я ни разу не был в кино. Поэтому я ночь напролет зубрил хинди, и она исполнила свое обещание. Благодаря этому судьбоносному случаю, Шахрукх увлекся индийским кино. Как ни странно объектом подражания он выбрал актрису - Mumtaz. Ему нравилось ее пластика, как она танцевала, ее энергетика, чувственность: Он любил ее изображать. Самый любимый и запомнившийся ему фильм с ее участием был "Brahmachari" Shammi Kapoor'a. Затем в жизни Шахрукхa был Hansraj College при Университете Дели, а также степень Masters in Mass Communication в исследовательском центре Jamiya Miliya Islamiya. Вообще, для Шахрукхa образование - это возможность быть в курсе того, что происходит вокруг. Он считает, что если вы хотите что-нибудь узнать, купите книгу, прочитайте и попытайтесь разобраться самостоятельно, и лишь если у вас ничего не получилось - попросите кого-нибудь о помощи. Вскоре в его жизни появилась Gauri: Это была первая девушка, которую я пригласил на танец. Ей было 14 (она родилась 08.10.1970г), ему 19. Он относился к ней очень ревниво: Мне не нравилось, когда она распускала волосы или гуляла по пляжу и другие мужчины смотрели на нее: Я давил на нее своим поведением, пытался контролировать. И однажды, она уехала на побережье, не сказав мне ни слова. Я попросил помощи у друзей, и мы отправились на ее поиски, мы прочесывали все пляжи в округе, вскоре у нас кончились деньги и приходилось ночевать где придется, но я нашел ее. Она стояла в воде и была так прекрасна. Мы поговорили, обнялись и никогда не расставались больше. Долгое время они встречались в тайне, потому что родители Gauri были против через чур самостоятельного парня, к тому же другой религии и пробовавшего свои силы в кино. Однако, они смогли все пережить и всех переубедить и 25.10.1991 года они поженились : Я проснулся утром, обнимая Gauri, и никуда не надо было идти, ни от кого не надо было прятаться. Это был один из самых счастливых моментов в моей жизни. Сейчас у них уже есть огромный дом в Мумбаи и двое прекрасных детишек: сын - Aryaan (12.11.1997г.) и доченька - Suhana (23.05.2000г.). thumb|207px Свою карьеру ShahRukh начал еще учась в колледже. Сначала это были телевизионные сериалы: Dil Darya (история о дружбе двух семей - соседей сикхов и индусов, живущих в Панджабе), Circus (о цирковых артистах) и Fauji (история об отношения и проблемах новобранцев в армии). Первым шагом в большом кино был фильм (1991г.) по одноименному роману Достоевского (он играл прототип Рогожина). На сегодняшний день он снялся в около полусотни фильмов (включая участие в качестве приглашенной звезды). Его и сключительное трудолюбие (ежегодно он снимался в 3-5 картинах), универсальность его таланта (ему подвластна любая роль), ум, неоспоримое магическое обаяние, верность себе и преданность друзьям сделали его звездой первой величины в Болливуде. Саиф али Кхан thumb|left Саиф Али Кхан родился 16 августа 1970 года в Нью-Дели, родился в мусульманской семье из рода Nawabs of Pataudi (правитель провинции Патауди). Его дедушка, Ифтихар Али Кхан Патауди/ Iftikhar Ali Khan Pataudi (16 марта 1910 - 5 января 1952), был Nawab of Pataudi, также как и великолепным игроком в крикет, который играл за Англию, а затем за Индию, как капитан команды. Его бабушкой была Сажида Султан/ Sajida Sultan (4 августа 1915 - 5 сентября 1995), Begum of Bhopal (правительница провинции Бхопал), и его дядей был Пакистанский генерал Навабзада Шер Али Кхан Патауди. Его отец, Мансур Али Кхан/ Mansoor Ali Khan Pataudi (05-01-1941), как Nawab of Pataudi Sr., являлся не только Nawab of Pataudi, но также и бывшим капитаном Индийской команды по крикету. Его мать, Шармила Тагор/ Sharmila Tagore (08-12-1946), является довольно известной актрисой бенгальского кино, главой Индийского правления по киноцензуре и родственницей Нобелевского лауреата - Рабиндранатха Тагора. После замужества она перешла в Ислам из индуизма и изменила свое имя на Begum Ayesha Sultana. Саиф также отдаленно связан с покойным Nafisa Joseph, через cвою мать. У Саифа есть две младшие сестры - Саба Али Кхан/ Saba Ali Khan (1976), которая занимается ювелирным дизайном, и Соха Али Кхан/ Soha Ali Khan (04-10-1978), которая также стала актрисой. thumb Саиф наследник двух королевских домов Bhopal ("Город озёр", столица индийского государство из штата Madhya Pradesh) и Pataudi (город в районе Gurgaon в индийской государственной из Haryana). Его детство прошло в мусульманском, чтении Корана, его бабушка следила за его религиозным образованием. Кхан говорит, что "религия играет важную роль в моем воспитании." Вначале Саиф учился в Lawrence School Sanawar, но позже посещал подготовительную школу Lockers Park. Позже, он пошел по стопам отца, посещая Winchester College, известную независимую школу для мальчиков в Англии. thumb В октябре 1991 года Саиф женился на известной актрисе Амрите Сингх/ Amrita Singh (09-02-1958). Брак оказался новостью, поскольку Амрита была на двенадцать лет старшее него. После тринадцати лет брака пара разведелась в 2004. У них двое детей, дочь - Сара Али Кхан/ Sara Ali Khan (1998) и сын - Ибрагим Али Кхан/ Ibrahim Ali Khan (2001). Его дети живут с их матерью. С 2007 года встречается с известной болливудской актрисой Кариной Капур. thumb|left|264px Саиф, как предполагалось, должен был дебютировать в "Bekhudi" (1992) вместе с Каджол, но фильм вышел без него. Он осуществил свой Болливудский дебют в 1992 в фильме "Parampara". С его следующим фильмом "Aashiq Awara" (1993) он выиграл награду Filmfare за Лучший мужской дебют. Его прорывная роль пришла в 1994 с фильмом "Yeh Dillagi / "С любовью не шутят", в котором он снимался вместе с Каджол и Акшаем Кумаром, и этот фильм был его первым главным хитом. Саиф снимался во многих фильмах, но они терпели неудачу в кассовых сборах. Он только имел успех с такими хитами, как "Main Khiladi Tu Anari / Не пытайся меня переиграть" (1994), "Imtihaan" (1995), "Kachche Dhaage" (1999) и "Hum Saath-Saath Hain: We Stand United / Нас не разлучить" (1999). После некоторых кассовых провалов, он снялся в фильме "Kya Kehna" (2000), который стал хитом. thumb Его актерская карьера, более или менее, прошла относительный резкий спад до 2001, когда он снимался в фильме Фархан Ахтар, "Dil Chahta Hai / Желание сердца". Он получил, много положительных отзывов о его роли Самира от критика Тарана Адарша, назвав ее лучшим исполнение в его карьере. Успех этой пленки утвердил Саифа, как одного из наиболее популярных звезд в киноиндустрии. С тех пор он имел много кассовых успехов, таких как "Kal Ho Na Ho / Наступит завтра или нет" (2003), "Hum Tum / Ты и я" (2004) и "Salaam Namaste / Салам Намастэ" (2005). Он получил большое количество положительных отзывов критиков за исполнение редкой отрицательной роли в фильме "Ek Hasina Thi / Месть обманутой женщины" (2004) и за "Parineeta / Ангел любви" (2005). За исполнение роли в "Ты и я" он получил награду National Film, как Лучший актер. В 2006 Саиф сыграл главную роль в нетривиальном англоязычном фильме, "Being Cyrus / Тайные намерения" и получил огромное количество положительных отзывов о его злодейской роли в индийской трактации Шекспировского Отелло, "Omkara / Омкара". Критик, Таран Адарш сказал: "Саиф Али Кхан... играет злого Langda Tyagi блестяще. Его внешность, его манеры, его язык тела, его общий поведенческий образ заставляет Вас удивляться. Актер заслуживает отличительной метки за исполнение роли с таким реализмом, что Вы начинаете ненавидеть его после окончания фильма. Несомненно, актер заслуживает самого высокого вознаграждения за эту роль ". Rediff.com заявляет "Омкара отмечает появление Саифа в самом центре равных по положению актеров, и мы радостно апплодируем ". Он выиграл награду в номинации Лучший Злодей во всех главных церемониях награждения, включая Star Screen Awards, Filmfare Awards и Zee Cine Awards. thumb|180px Его cледующий фильм "Eklavya: The Royal Guard / Эклавия: Княжеский страж" показал его и его мать вместе, второй раз со времени Aashiq Awara. Хотя фильм провалил кассовые сборы, его исполнение роли Харшвардхана похвалили и оценили критики. Один критик прокомментировал: "наблюдение за его эмоциями с удивительной точностью заставит Вас понять гигантские шаги, которые он совершил, как актер ". Также была отмечена игра Саифе в фильме "Ta Ra Rum Pum / Все будет хорошо", который собрал умеренные кассовые сборы. В 2005, наряду с другими Болливудскими звездами, Саиф участвовал в HELP! Telethon Concert, чтобы помочь собрать деньги для жертв землетрясения в Индийском Океане 2004 года. thumb|left|344px Саиф принял участие в двух больших кругосветных турах. Он был частью труппы, которая включала Шах Рукх Кхана, Рани Мукхерджи, Прити Зинту, Арджуна Рампала и Приянку Чопру, которые участвовали в кругосветном туре Temptation 2004. Тур , имел международный и коммерческий успех, и был представлен на 19 сценах по всему миру. В 2006, Саиф снова гастролировал, участвуя в концерте Heat 2006, который имел успех во всем мире, вместе с Акшаем Кумаром, Прити Зинтой, Сушмитой Сен и Селиной Джейтли. В 2006, Саиф появился вместе с различными Болливудскими актерами на Церемонии Закрытия Игр Содружества наций 2006 года в Мельбурне, как представитель Индийской культуры вместе с Рани Мукхерджи и Айшварьей Рай ради Игр Содружества наций 2010 года, которые были проведены в Дели. Вивек Оберой thumb|left Имя - Viveik Annand Oberoi Дата рождения - 3 сентября 1976 Рост - 5 футов 8 дюймов (178 см) Отец - Суреш Оберой (известный актёр) Мать - Яшодхара Оберой Младшая сестра - Мехна Оберой (хочет открыть себя как певицу) Первый фильм - COMPANI (вышедший в апреле 2002 г и имевший успех) Первая партнёрша - Антра Мали Первый режиссёр - Рам Гопал Варма Первый продюсер - Бони Капур, Рам Гопал Варма, Ашвини Датт Любимые актёры - Суреш Оберой и Насируддин Шах Любимые актрисы - Дипти Навал, Шридеви и Шабана Азми Любимые фильмы отца - EK BAR PHIR, MIRCH MASALA, GHUNGHRU и CANOON KIYA KAREGA В качестве модели - Соса Соlа (с Айшварьей Рай) Любимая погода - дождливая Любимая еда - приготовленная руками моей матери. Любимая игра - крикет Любимый игрок - Вирендар Сахваг thumb|312px Родился Вивек 3 сентября 1976 года в Мумбае. Его отец – известный актер Суреш Оберой. Также у него есть младшая сестра Мегхна. В Ajmer Вивек посещал Mayo College. В Лондоне – актерский курс. Там его увидел директор Нью-Йоркского Университета, привез его в Нью-Йорк, и Вивек закончил этот университет, получив диплом по актерской специальности. В Индии он занимался написанием сценариев и озвучиванием фильмов. Затем, в 2002 году, он был приглашен на роль в фильме Ram Gopal Varma "Company". Сначала режиссер отверг его кандидатуру, поскольку нашел его слишком «мягким». Но Вивек серьезно поработал над собой и пришел к Варма совсем неузнаваемым. За фильм "Company" Вивек получил награды Screen Award, ZEE Cine Award и Filmfair Award за лучший дебют. Далее были фильмы "Road", "Dum" и "Saathiya", за которые он снова получил много номинаций. Кроме того, Вивек отличный танцор. Он также получил награду за то, что помогал строить деревню, пострадавшую от цунами. Со своей семьей он основал организацию Yashodhara Oberoi Foundation, которая помогает людям, попавшим в беду. Вивек не пьет чай и кофе и не курит. В любви до сих пор у него дела обстоят не очень счастливо. Он был помолвлен со своей подругой Gupreet, но потом они расстались. Говорили, что у него отношения с Рани Мукхерджи, что оказалось лишь слухом. Затем он встречался с Ашварией Рай, но в конце 2005 года пара распалась. Между тем, Вивек изменил свое имя с Vivek Oberoi на Viveik Anand Oberoi, так как это, согласно Нумерологии, должно принести ему счастье. Прямой и веселый Вивек Оберой, один из очень немногих людей, в общении с которым время летит стремительно. Оценку за его роль в фильме дают 12 из 10. Он настолько хорош в кино! Вивек говорит о своих ролях и о себе:"Я не играю ради вознаграждений или за деньги - меня привлекают хорошие роли. Для меня кино - это страсть, хобби. Я очень хочу работать с Ritu, он - хороший режиссер. Еще мне нравятся режиссеры с юга - Shankar, Soorya, Bali. Я люблю смотреть кино Голливуда, европейское кино. Кроме этого я люблю читать книги и посещать храмы." thumb|left|279px Анкета Имя - Viveik Annand Oberoi Дата рождения - 3 сентября 1976 Рост - 5 футов 8 дюймов (178 см) Отец - Суреш Оберой (известный актёр) Мать - Яшодхара Оберой Младшая сестра - Мехна Оберой (хочет открыть себя как певицу) Первый фильм - COMPANI (вышедший в апреле 2002 г и имевший успех) Первая партнёрша - Антра Мали Первый режиссёр - Рам Гопал Варма Первый продюсер - Бони Капур, Рам Гопал Варма, Ашвини Датт Любимые актёры - Суреш Оберой и Насируддин Шах Любимые актрисы - Дипти Навал, Шридеви и Шабана Азми Любимые фильмы отца - EK BAR PHIR, MIRCH MASALA, GHUNGHRU и CANOON KIYA KAREGA В качестве модели - Соса Соlа (с Айшварьей Рай) Любимая погода - дождливая Любимая еда - приготовленная руками моей матери. Любимая игра - крикет Любимый игрок - Вирендар Сахваг Биография Родился Вивек 3 сентября 1976 года в Мумбае. Его отец – известный актер Суреш Оберой. Также у него есть младшая сестра Мегхна. В Ajmer Вивек посещал Mayo College. В Лондоне – актерский курс. Там его увидел директор Нью-Йоркского Университета, привез его в Нью-Йорк, и Вивек закончил этот университет, получив диплом по актерской специальности. В Индии он занимался написанием сценариев и озвучиванием фильмов. Затем, в 2002 году, он был приглашен на роль в фильме Ram Gopal Varma "Company". Сначала режиссер отверг его кандидатуру, поскольку нашел его слишком «мягким». Но Вивек серьезно поработал над собой и пришел к Варма совсем неузнаваемым. За фильм "Company" Вивек получил награды Screen Award, ZEE Cine Award и Filmfair Award за лучший дебют. Далее были фильмы "Road", "Dum" и "Saathiya", за которые он снова получил много номинаций. Кроме того, Вивек отличный танцор. Он также получил награду за то, что помогал строить деревню, пострадавшую от цунами. Со своей семьей он основал организацию Yashodhara Oberoi Foundation, которая помогает людям, попавшим в беду. Вивек не пьет чай и кофе и не курит. В любви до сих пор у него дела обстоят не очень счастливо. Он был помолвлен со своей подругой Gupreet, но потом они расстались. Говорили, что у него отношения с Рани Мукхерджи, что оказалось лишь слухом. Затем он встречался с Ашварией Рай, но в конце 2005 года пара распалась. Между тем, Вивек изменил свое имя с Vivek Oberoi на Viveik Anand Oberoi, так как это, согласно Нумерологии, должно принести ему счастье. Прямой и веселый Вивек Оберой, один из очень немногих людей, в общении с которым время летит стремительно. Оценку за его роль в фильме дают 12 из 10. Он настолько хорош в кино! Вивек говорит о своих ролях и о себе:"Я не играю ради вознаграждений или за деньги - меня привлекают хорошие роли. Для меня кино - это страсть, хобби. Я очень хочу работать с Ritu, он - хороший режиссер. Еще мне нравятся режиссеры с юга - Shankar, Soorya, Bali. Я люблю смотреть кино Голливуда, европейское кино. Кроме этого я люблю читать книги и посещать храмы." Награды (известные мне) ~ Filmfare Best Debut Award, Company ~ Filmfare Best Supporting Actor Award, Company ~ Star Screen Award Most Promising Newcomer - Male, Company ~ Zee Cine Award, Best Male Debut, Company ~ Zee Cine Award Best Actor in a Supporting Role- Male, Company thumb|242px Фильмография Company / Расплата за все (2002) Road / Таинственный попутчик (2002) Saathiya / Анатомия любви (2002) Dum / Мужество (2003) Darna Mana Hai / Ничего не бойся (2004) Masti / Отрываясь по полной (2004) Yuva / На перекрестке судеб (2004) Kyun! Ho Gaya Nа / Ну что, влюбился? (2005) Kisna / Кисна (2005) Kaal / Глаз тигра (2005) Deewane Huye Paagal (2005) Home Delivery / Доставка на дом (2005) Pyare Mohan (2006) Omkara (2006) Naksha / Таинственная карта (2006) Fool N Final (2007) Shoot Out At Lokhandwala (май 2007) Anubhav Sinha (объявлен на 2007 год) Dus Kahaniyaan (объявлен на 2007 год) Dilruba (объявлен на 2007 год) Джон Абрахам Бобби Деол Дино Мореа Заед Кхан Актрисы 500px|right Рани Мухкерджи День рождения Рани Мукхерджи: 21.03.1978 года. Она из очень известной семьи. thumb|leftЕе отец - режиссер фильмов "Leader"и "Hum Hindustani" - Рам Мукхерджи. Мать - певица. Тетя Дебашри Рой - известная бенгальская актриса. И конечно, ее самая известная связь с Каджол - они кузины. thumb Ваша самая серьезная роль: в Chori Chori Chupke Chupke и Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Любимый фильм: "Титаник". Любимая одежда: сари, джинсы с футболкой. Диета: избегаю жирную пищу. Что делает вас счастливой: любовь. Что вас пугает: фильмы ужасов. Что вы не любите: лицемеров. Мужчина мечты: Сильвестр Сталонне. Ваша слабость: люди, которых я люблю. Ваше любимое времяпрепровождение: я люблю водить машину. Вы сентиментальны: о Ghulam. Вы мечтаете о: вещах, которые могут случиться только в мечтах и никогда не станут действительностью. Любимый праздник: Mauritius. Вы восхищаетесь: красотой. Любимый автомобиль: Opel Astra. Навязчивая идея: телевидение. Любимый курорт: Маврикий. thumb|left|400px Фильмография: 1996 "Raja ki aayegi baarat" (Шадаб Кхан) 1998 "Kuch kuch hota hai" (Шахрукх, Каджол, Салман) 1998 "Mehndi" (Фараз Кхан) 1998 "Ghulam" (Амир Кхан) 1999 "Badal" (Бобби Деол, Маюри Канго, Минк Сингх) 1999 "Mann" (Амир Кхан, Маниша Койрала) 2000 "Hadh kar di aapne" (Говинда) 2000 "Har dil jo pyaar karega" (Салман, Прити З) 2000 "Bichhoo" (Бобби Деол, Малаика Кхан) 2000 "Kahin pyaar na ho jayee" (Салман Кхан) 2000 "Hey ram" (Камал Хасан, Шахрукх Кхан) 2001 "Chori chori chupke chupke" (Прити З, Салман) 2001 "Nayak" (Анил Капур) 2001 "Bas itna se khwab hai" (Сушмита, Санджай, Абхишек ) 2001 "Kabhi khushi kabhie gham"( Шахрукх, Ритхик, Каджол) 2002 "Pyaar diwana hota hai" (Говинда) 2002 "Chalo ishq ladayen" (Говинда) 2002 "Mujhse dosti karoge" (Ритик Рошан, Карина, Удай) 2002 "Saathija" (Вивек Оберой) 2003 "Calcutta mail" (Анил Капур) 2003 "Chalte chalte" (Шахрукх Кхан)thumb|326px 2003 "Chori chori" (Аджай Девган, Сонали Бендре) 2003 "Kal ho naa ho" (Шахрукх, Саиф, Прити, Сонали Б) 2004 "Yuva" (Вивек, Карина, Аджай, Абхишек) 2004 "Hum tum" (Саиф Али Кхан) 2004 "Veer Zaara" 2005 "Mangal Pandey – The Rising" 2005 "Paheli" 2005 "Bunty Aur Babli" 2005 "Black" 2006 "Babul" 2006 "Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna" 2007 Saawariya 2007 Laaga Chunari Mein Daag 2007 Ta Ra Rum Pum 2007 London Dreams 2007 Om Shanti Om Каджол thumb|leftthumb Родилась 5 августа 1975 года в Мумбаи, в кинематографической семье. Каджол - актриса в четвёртом поколении. Актрисой была её прабабушка (по материнской линии) Раттан Бай, бабушка Шобхана Самартх (1915 - 2000), тётя (по материнской линии) Нутан Бехл (1936 - 1991) и её мать Тануджа (1943 г.р.) Отец Каджол Шому Мукхерджи - кинопродюсер. Сестра Таниша (г.р. 1978) тоже стала актрисой. Актёрский дебют Каджол состоялся в 1992 году в фильме "Bekhudi", и как и у многих дебютантов "первый блин оказался комом", т. е. провалился в прокате. Однако второй фильм "Baazigar" (1993), где она снималась вместе с Шахрукх Кханом, уже сделал Каджол знаменитой. За фильм "Dilwale Dulhania Le Jaenge" она получила премию журнала "Filmfare". Вообще, все картины, где она играла вместе с Шахрукхом, становились суперхитами. В её фильмографии пока только 29 кинофильмов. В 1999 году Каджол вышла замуж за актёра Аджай Девгана и на время, будем надеяться, не навсегда, отошла от кинематографа. В 2003 году у неё родилась дочь Ньяса (Nysa). Каджол, как она заявила в одном интервью, хотела бы не останавливаться на достигнутом и иметь по крайней мере троих детей.Только спустя несколько лет в 2006 году Каджол смогла на короткое время вернуться на съёмочную площадку, сыграв запоминающуюся роль в "Kabhi Alwida Naa Kehna" и главную роль в фильме "Fanaa". Актриса хочет играть серьёзные запоминающиеся роли. На первом месте у Каджол, есттественно, дочка, а кино на втором, поэтому она с ходу отвергла предложение сниматься в фильме режиссёра Раджкумара Хирани и не дала пока окончательного ответа на предложение сниматься вместе с Шахрукхом Кханом в его фильме " My Name is Khan". Однако несколько дней назад, прочитав сценарий, Каджол вроде бы дала согласие сниматься в этом фильме. thumb|left Каджол вместе с Аджай Девганом будет вместе с 50 компьютерными героями сниматься в первом индийском приключенческом анимационном фильме "Toonpur Ka Superhero". Эту киноленту они решили сделать ради своей дочери Ньясы. Аджай появится на экране в роли Адитья, Каджол в роли Прия. У них двое детей. Однажды Адитья приезжает в Тунпур и видит, что там злодеи совсем распоясались. Адитья расправляется с злодеями и восстанавливает в Тунпуре закон и порядок. 1. BEKHUDI (1992) - дебют Каджол, Камал Саданах; 2. BAAZIGAR - "Игра со смертью" (1993) - Шахрукх Кхан, Шилпа Шетти; 3. UDHAAR KI ZINDAGI (1994) - Джитендра, Мошуми Чаттерджи 4. YEH DILLAGI - "С любовью не шутят" (1994) - Акшай Кумар, Саиф Али Кхан; 5/ DILWALE DULHANIYA LE JAYENGE - "Непохищенная невеста" (1995) - Шахрукх Кхан, Амриш Пури, Анупам Кхер; 6. GUNDARAJ - "Подставленный" (1995) - Аджай Девган, Амриш Пури; 7. HULCHUL (1995) - Аджай Девган, Винод Кханна; 8. KARAN ARJUN - "Каран и Арджун" (1995) - Шахрукх Кхан, Салман Кхан, Мамта Кулкарни; 9. TAAQAT - "Чудодейственный медальон" (1995) - Викас Бхалла, Дхармендра; 10. BAMBAI KA BABU - - (1995) - Атул Агнихотри, Саиф Али Кхан; 11. GUPT - "Скрытая истина" (1995) - Бобби Деол, Маниша Койрала; 12. HAАMESHA - "Вместе навсегда" (1997) - Саиф Али Кхан, Адитья Панчоли; 13. ISHQ - "Для любви нет преград", "Страсть" (1997) - Аджай Девган, Амир Кхан, Джухи Чавла; 14. SAPNAY - "Мечты" (1997) - Арвинд Свами, Прабхудева; 15. DUPLICATE - "Двойник" (1997) - в эпизоде; 16. DUSHMAN - "Маньяк" (1998) - Санджай Датт, Джас Арора; 17. JUNGLEE (1998) - Говинда; 18. KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI - "Все в жизни бывает" (1998) - Шахрукх Кхан, Салман Кхан, Рани Мукхерджи; 19. PYAR KIYA TO DARNA KYA - "Не надо бояться любви" (1998) - Салман Кхан, Арбаз Кхан; 20. PYAR TO HONA HI THA - "Ожидание любви", "Любовь должна была случиться" (1999) - Аджай Девган, Кашмира Шах; 21. HUM AAPKE DIL MEIN RAHTE HAI - "Я живу в твоем сердце" (1999) - Анил Капур, Анупам Кхер; 22. HOTE HOTE PYAR HO GAYA - "Вот и пришла любовь" (1999) - Атул Агнихотри, Джеки Шрофф; 23. DIL KYA KARE - "Как же быть сердцу" (1999) - Аджай Девган, Махима Чоудхари; 24. RAJU CHACHA - "Влюбленный воришка" (2000) - Аджай Девган; 25. KUCH KHATTI KUCH MEETHI - "Двойняшки" (2001) - Сунил Шетти; 26. KABHI KHUSHI KABIHIE GHAM - "И в печали, и в радости" (2001) - Шахрукх Кхан, Ритик Рошан, Карина Капур, Джая Баччан, Амитабх Баччан; 27. KAL HO NAA HO - "Наступит завтра или нет?" (2003) - в эпизоде; 28. FANAA (2006) вышел 26 мая - Амир Кхан, Риши Капур. Карина Капур thumb Родилась 21 сентября 1980 г. Карина член очень уважаемой индийской киносемьи. Она старшая внучка Притхвираджа Капура, известного актёра и короля индийского кино Раджа Капура, дочь Рандхира Капура и актрисы Бабиты. Её дяди — Шаши Капур, Шамми Капур, Риши Капур и Раджив Капур. Её кузены — Ранбир Капур и Нихил Нанда, который женат на дочери Амитабха Баччана, Швете Нанде. Её сестра Каришма Капур тоже актриса. В Гарварде Карина Капур училась на юридическом факультете. В жизни, в противовес своему экранному образу, Карина скромна и застенчива. С 2007 года встречается с индийским актёром Саифом Али Кханом. thumb Дебютный фильм «Отвергнутые», получил прохладную реакцию зрителей. Её второй фильм «Очарование любви» с дебютантом Тушаром Капуром привёл к огромным сборам и в мгновение прославил Карину. С Яшем Чопрой, Караном Джохаром, Субхашем Гайем и Сураджем Барджатья Карина достигла большого признания в киноиндустрии и на данный момент является востребованной актрисой Индии. thumb Кинонаграды: Filmfare Critics Award «Лучшая работа по мнению критиков», Dev (2006) Награда имени Раджива Ганди (2006) IIFA, Дива года (2004) Positioned at number 4 in the Filmfare Top Ten Actress List (2004) Filmfare «Специальная награда», Chameli (2003) Bollywood Fashion Awards, «Стиль знаменитости» (Female) Award (2003) Bollywood Awards, «Лучшая актриса по мнению жюри», Chameli (2003) Sansui Award, «Лучшая актриса»(Jury), Chameli (2003) Stardust Award, «Специальная награда», Chameli (2003) Anandlok «Лучшая актриса», Main Prem Ki Diwani Hoon (2003) Fairglow Zee Cine Queen Of Hearts Award (2001) Kareena Kapoor holding her 2006 Filmfare Award (2000) Sansui Awards «Лучший дебютант», Refugee (2000) Filmfare Lux «Новое лицо» Award, Refugee (2000) Filmfare за «Сенсационный дебют», Refugee (2000) IIFA Awards «Лучший дебют», Refugee (2000) Bollywood Awards, «Лучший дебют», Refugee (2000) Приянка Чопра thumb|left Родилась Приянка Чопра 18 июля 1982 года в Джамшедпур, Индия в семье врачей. Родители Ашок и Мадху Чопра — военные врачи, поэтому семья часто переезжала с одного места в другое: из Ладакх в Керала, затем в Мумбаи и Джамшедпур. У неё есть младший брат, который на восемь лет младше её. В детстве страдала от астмы. Получила образование сначала в женской школе в Лукноу, затем в Берли, в колледже Марии Горетти. Выпускной класс закончила в Бостоне, США. Её стремлением было стать инженером программного обеспечения или психологом. Увлекалась танцами и музыкой. Писала рассказы. Затем загорелась желанием стать актрисой. Кто-то посоветовал ей принять участие в конкурсе красоты. Таким образом, в 2000 году она стала вице-мисс Индия, а затем в этом же году, в возрасте 18 лет, Мисс Мира. В этом же году другая представительница Индии, мисс Индия Лара Датта, завоевывает титул Мисс Вселенная. thumb Дебютировала в кино в 2002 г. в тамильском фильме «Thamizhan». Её дебют в кино хинди — «Andaaz» (2003). Друзья называют её Солнышко и Мими. За семилетний период Приянка стала пятой представительницей Индии, удостоенной этого титула. В 2002 году началась её карьера в Болливуде. Приянка является ведущей актрисой Болливуда. В ближайшие 10 лет не собирается замуж. «Если мне нравится сценарий, — говорит актриса,- то я готова сниматься в любом фильме на любом языке». Приянке предлагают сниматься в Голливуде в фильмах на английском языке. thumb|left|244px Она единственная представительница Индии, которая была удостоена в США чести петь в Национальном хоре «National Opus Honor Choir». Приянка участвует в благотворительных акциях в Индии и в США, является послом доброй воли благотворительного фонда CAF и Конфедерации индийской промышленности CII, а также принимает участие в программах этих организаций по борьбе с безграмотностью. Интересные факты: Любимые актёры: Джулия Робертс, Мел Гибсон, Кишор Кумар. Любимые книги: Ромео и Джульетта. Любимая музыка: Джордж Майкл. Любимое место отдыха: США, Марутти, Джайпур. Её хобби: пение. Любимая одежда: сари. Образец для подражания: Индира Ганди и Сушмита Сен. На свидание пошла бы: с Frank Shin. Достижения: мисс Мира-2000. Приянка Чопра спонсирует программу по предупреждению полиомиелита у детей. Мадхури Дикшит 'thumb|left' 'Мадхури Дикшит — (англ. Madhuri Shankar Dixit) — индийская актриса Болливуда.''' Танцовщица, мать двух детей и несостоявшийся профессор микробиологии — все это о Мадхури Дикшит. Ее карьера началась неудачно, но через несколько лет Мадхури попала в плеяду самых известных индийских актрис. Художник М. Ф. Хусейн называет ее своей музой уже много лет. Мадхури Дикшит родилась 15 мая 1967 года в Мумбаи в семье индусов высшей касты, говорящих на языке маратхи. Ее мать зовут Снехлата, а отца — Шанкар, кроме того, у Мадхури есть две сестры — Рупа и Бхарати — и брат Аджит. thumb В детстве Мадхури не мечтала о карьере актрисы или танцовщицы, что не помешало ей заниматься катхаком. Девочка примерно ходила в школу, а по окончании поступила в бомбейский колледж Парле на курс микробиологии. И только получив диплом бакалавра, Мадхури наконец задумалась о карьере актрисы. Мадхури — одна из немногих болливудских актрис 80-х годов, которая получила полное школьное образование и к тому же имеет степень бакалавра по микробиологии. В 1986 году она приняла предложение студии Rajshri Productions сняться в фильме Abodh. Картина провалилась, Мадхури осталась незамеченной и была вынуждена сниматься в крошечных ролях и танцевальных номерах. Одну из таких ролей ей дал режиссер Гхаи в фильме Karma (1986. Мадхури получила `Uttar Dakshin'. Кроме того, Гхаи поместил рекламу Мадхури в ряде журналов, заявив, что Бони Капур, Яш Чопра и еще полдюжины ведущих кинопроизводителей подписали с ней контракт, чего не было и в помине. Мадхури снялась в еще одном фильме Гхаи `Ram Lakhan' (1988), который обещал стать ее первым хитом. Но актриса сумела покорить публику чуть раньше, появившись в заводном танцевальном номере Ek, do, teen в `Tezaab' Н. Чандры. Tezaab', а не `Ram Lakhan' круто повернул карьеру актрисы. И теперь акулы Болливуда действительно обратили внимание на талантливую девушку. 90-е годы стали самым счастливым периодом в работе Мадхури. В 1990 году вышел Dil, принесший ей первый Filmfare за лучшую женскую роль. Дуэт с Индрой Кумаром был счастливым для Мадхури — их совместные фильмы Beta (1991), принесший второй Filmfare, и Raja (1995) стали хитами. После Raja, фильма далеко не идеального и спасенного лишь Мадхури она получила прозвище «Женщина Амитабх Баччан». А в 1994 году вышел фильм «Кто я для тебя»/ Hum Aapke Hain Koun, до настоящего времени считающийся самым большим блокбастером индийского кино. Он принес ей еще один Filmfare. thumb|left В 1996 году успех Мадхури пошел на убыль. Yaarana, Rajkumar, Prem Granth, Mahaanta, один за другим провалились в прокате, хотя актриса традиционно получала похвалы критиков за свою игру. После «Любви без слов»/Koyla режиссер Ракеш Рошан заявил, что Мадхури больше не может играть юных героинь и довольно долго делал негативные комментарии в сторону актрисы. В 1997 году вышли сразу два фильма, вернувшие Мадхури прежнюю славу. 'Mrityudand' Пракаша Джха, может быть, и не стал суперхитом, но наглядно доказал, что Мадхури еще остается озорной девочкой из ‘Tezaab’. А потом вышло «Сумасшедшее сердце» Яша Чопры. Фильм стал самым кассовым в 1997 году, а Мадхури вновь получила Filmfare за лучшую женскую роль. Фильмы, вышедшие в 1998-99 годах — Wajood, 'Gajagamini', Pukar, Engineer — были на ура встречены публикой и окончательно укрепили звездный статус Мадхури. Уже через год Мадхури вновь начала сниматься в Болливуде. И одним из предложений, которое она приняла, было приглашение режиссера Санджая Лилы Бхансали исполнить роль куртизанки Чандрамукхи в фильме «Девдас»/ 'Devdas'. Фильм удостоился внеконкурсного показа в Каннах, а эпоха индийского кино разделилась на две части — до «Девдаса» и после. В 2007 году актриса приняла предложение Адитьи Чопры, продюсера студии Yash Raj Films, сняться в танцевальной драме Aaja Nachle. В ноябре прошлого года фильм собрал неплохую кассу. thumb|226px В июне 1999 года Мадхури по инициативе родителей, обеспокоенных скандалами вокруг имени дочери, познакомилась с Шрирамом Нене, кардиохирургом, индусом высшей касты из Махараштры, который почти всю свою жизнь провел в США. Через несколько месяцев, 17 октября, в тайне от журналистов, Мадхури и Шрирам поженились в Лагуна-Бич. Суперзвезда индийского кино превратилась в госпожу Нене и, казалось, навсегда осела в американском городе Денвере. В марте 2003 года у актрисы родился первенец — Арин. Мадхури заявила прессе, что самым главным для нее теперь стал ее ребенок, и окончательно уехала в Америку, где начала вести жизнь обычной домохозяйки. В марте 2005 года родила второго сына — Рьяна. Шридеви thumb|382px Шридеви (там. ஸ்ரீதேவி, род. 13 августа 1963) — индийская актриса, снявшаяся во множестве фильмов на языках хинди, тамильском, телугу и малаялам. Начав играть с 4-х лет, она дебютировала во взрослой роли в конце 1970-х. Став одной из популярнейших актрис индийского кино за время своей карьеры, она покинула индустрию в 1997 году, чтобы посвятить себя семье. Шридеви родилась в селе Минампатти около Сивакаси в Тамилнаде. Её родной язык — тамильский. Её отца звали Айяпан, он был адвокатом, и её мать звали Раджесвари. У Шридеви есть сестра Шрилатхам и два единокровных брата Сатиш и Ананд от предыдущего брака отца. Её кузины Махесвари и Картхик также снимались в кино. Шридеви начала свою детскую карьеру в тамильском фильме Kandhan Karunai. В раннем подростковом возрасте она уже играла во многих фильмах на телугу, тамильском, малаялам и хинди. Многие из её фильмов на языке малаялам снял режиссёр И. В. Саси, один из ведущих режиссёров кино малаялам. thumb|left|300px В 1976 году она получила свою первую большую роль в фильме К. Балачандера Moondru Mudichu, в котором её партнёрами были Камал Хасан и Раджникантх. Шридеви впоследствии снялась ещё в нескольких фильмах с этими же актёрами. С Хасаном она снялась в таких фильмах как Guru, Sankarlal, Sigappu Rojakkal, Thaayillamal Naanillai, Meendum Kokila, Vaazhve Maayam, Varumaiyin Niram Sigappu, Neela Malargal, Moondram Pirai, 16 Vayathinile, с Раджникантхом — Dharmayuddham, Priya, Pokkiri Raja, Thanikattu Raja, Adutha Varisu, Nan Adimai Illai. В то же время Шридеви снималась в фильмах на телугу, многие из которых снял Рагхавендра Рао. С Н. Т. Рамой Рао она снялась в таких фильмах как Konda Veeti Simham, Vetagadu, Sardar Paparayudu и Bobbili Puli. С А. Нагесварой Рао в Mudulla Koduku, Premabhishekham, Bangaru Kanku и Premakanuka и с Кришной в таких фильмах как Kanchu Kagada, Kalavari Samsaram, Krishnavatharam, Burripalem Bolludu и Khaidi Rudrayya. К концу карьеры в кино телугу Шридеви начала играть в фильмах на хинди (индустрия которых известна во всём мире как Болливуд). Во многих из этих фильмов главную роль играл Джитендра, и они были римейками фильмов телугу, в основном снятых К. Рагхавендрой Рао и К. Баппая. thumb|249px В 1978 году Шридеви сыграла свою первую главную роль в фильме на хинди — Solva Saawan. Её вторым фильмом был Himmatwala с Джитендрой, с которым она также снялась в Tohfa, Mawaali и Justice Chaudhury. В 1983 году Шридеви снялась вместе с Камалом Хасаном в драме Sadma (в русском прокате — «Грустная история»). Эта роль принесла Шридеви её первую номинацию на премию Filmfare в категории «Лучшая актриса». К известным фильмам 80-х с участием Шридеви относятся: Justice Chowdhary, Jaani Dost, Mawaali, Maqsad, Tohfa, Karma, Aakhree Raasta (1986, в русском прокате — «Расплата за преступление»), Jaanbaaz, Ghar Sansar, Nagina (в русском переводе — «Волшебный бриллиант»), Mr India («Мистер Индия», 1987), Suhagan и Aulad (в русском переводе — «Родной ребёнок», 1987). Снялась с Митхуном Чакраборти в фильмах Jaag Utha Insan (1983, в русском переводе — «Прозрение»), Watan Ke Rakhwale («Защитники Родины», 1987), Waqt Ki Awaz («Голос времени», 1988), Guru. В фильме 1988 года Chaalbaaz (1989, в русском переводе — «Плутовка») она сыграла двойную роль сестёр-близнецов, за которую получила свою первую награду Filmfare в категории «Лучшая актриса». В том же году Шридеви была номинирована за роль в фильме Яша Чопры Chandni («Чандни»). В 1991 году Чопра снял с ней ещё один фильм — Lamhe (в русском переводе — «Мгновения любви»), где она снова сыграла двойную роль и за который получила свою вторую награду лучшей актрисе. thumb|left|304px В 1992 году последовал Khuda Gawah («Бог свидетель») с Амитабхом Баччаном. В том же году вышел фильм на телугу Kshana Kshanam, принесший Шридеви ещё одну награду лучшей актрисе от журнала Filmfare и награду Нанди. Далее последовала роль Рошни — невинной жертвы обмана, арестованной в Гонконге за контрабанду наркотиков в фильме Махеша Бхатта Gumrah («Сбившиеся с пути») и отрицательная роль в фильме Laadla («Любимая», в другом переводе — «Дорогая»). За её работу в драме Judaai («Расставание», 1997), она получила свою последнюю номинацию на Filmfare, после чего покинула киноиндустрию, выйдя замуж за продюсера Бони Капура. После шестилетнего перерыва Шридеви временно вернулась на малый экран в ситкоме Malini Iyer (2004—2005) — забавной истории о Малини — девушке с Юга Индии, которая вышла замуж, переехала в Пенджаб и пытается приспособиться к местным обычаям, не забывая свои традиции. Она также появилась в телепередаче Jeena Isi Ka Naam Hai (2004) и в роли судьи в сериале Kaboom (2005). Шридеви исполнила попурри из своих песен на 52-й церемонии вручения наград Filmfare в 2007 году. Она также является членом совета директоров Азиатской Академии Кино и Телевидения. Шридеви вышла замуж за кинопродюсера Бони Капура 2 июня 1996 года. У них две дочери: Джханави и Кхуши. Её отец умер, когда она снималась в Lamhe и её мать умерла, когда она снималась в Judaai. thumb|312px Награды Filmfare Awards 1982 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (тамил) — Meendum Kokila 1990 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Chaalbaaz 1992 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Lamhe 1993 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (телугу) — Kshana Kshanam Номинации 1976 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (тамил) — Moondru Mudichu 1977 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (тамил) — 16 Vayathinile 1983 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (тамил) — Moondram pirai 1980 — Filmfare Best Actress Award (тамил) — Johnny 1983 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Sadma 1990 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Chandni 1992 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Khuda Gawah 1993 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Gumrah 1994 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Laadla 1997 — Filmfare Best Actress Award — Judaai Nandi Awards 1991 — Nandi Award for Best Actress — Kshana Kshanam Бипаша Басу thumb|left|193px Бипаша Басу родилась 7 мая 1979 года в Дели в бенгальской семье. Имя Бипаша можно перевести как «глубокое тёмное желание» Позже семья переехала в Калькуту, где Бипаша сделала первые удачные шаги в модельном бизнесе. У Бипаши две сестры — Бидиша и Биджоета. В детстве из-за тёмного цвета кожи её называли дурнушкой. Бипаша свободно говорит на хинди, английском и бенгали. В школе увлекалась баскетболом, мечтала стать доктором. После школы решила работать в торговле и заниматься бухучетом. В Калькутте она даже начала изучать основы менеджмента, но судьбу изменила встреча в калькуттском отеле с агентом Мехр Джессия, которую она считает крестной матерью. В 16 лет Бипаша победила в модельном конкурсе Godrej Cinthol Supermodel. В 17 лет она участвовала в международном модельном конкурсе Ford Supermodel of the world во Флориде и заняла 3-е место. Она рекламировала, в частности, автомобиль Форд и была приглашена в Нью-Йорк, где появилась на страницах глянцевых журналов. thumb|154px Бипаша могла бы стать международной топ-моделью, но ностальгия по родине заставила Бипашу вернуться в Индию, где она продолжала сниматься в рекламных роликах и работать на подиуме. В кинематограф Болливуда попала совершенно случайно, но уже первый её фильм («Ajnabee», 2001, реж. Аббас Мастан) стал знаковым, Бипаша была признана лучшей дебютанткой — Filmfare 2001. Всего в данный момент фильмография актрисы насчитывает 33 картин. В 2006 году совместно с фитнес-инструктором Марком Энтони выпустила DVD c программой по фитнесу. thumb|left Выходящая в Лондоне ежедневная азиатская газета «Eastern Eye» назвала недавно Бипашу самой сексапильной женщиной Азии в 2007 году, а также самой желанной женщиной Азии 2005 года — Most Desirable Woman in Asia по версии ТВ-канала Zoom TV и сайта Indiatimes.com. На втором месте — Мадхури Дикшит, на третьем — Приянка Чопра и на четвёртом Айшварья Рай, в десятку вошли Шилпа Шетти, Катрина Каиф, Карина Капур и Лара Датта. Бипаша вместе с Айшварьей Рай и Бен Кингсли будет сниматься в исторической киноэпопее «Тадж Махал». В этом фильме она появится на экране в образе дочери Мумтаз, однако ни в одном кадре мать с дочерью так и не встретятся. Появлялась на обложках журналов: «Maxim», «ELLE», «L'Officiel», «Marie Claire», «Cosmopolitan» и «Vogue». Любимые актёры — Клинт Иствуд, Харрисон Форд; в Индии — Амитабх Баччан, Амир Кхан. За роль в RAAZ получила по телефону поздравления от экс-солиста группы «Beatles» — Пола Маккартни; Эша Деол thumb|left Родилась 2 ноября 1982 года в Индии. Она - старшая дочь г-на Дхармендры и г-жи Хемы Малини. Она столь же красива как ее мать и имеет таланты своего отца. Эша обучалась классическому танцу и имеет степень бакалавра в компьютерной технологии, который получила в Оксфордском университете. Любимые актеры: Амир Кхан, Санжай Датт, Ритик Рошан, Говинда, Сильвестр Сталлоне, Джордж Клуни. Любимые актрисы: Мадхури Диксит, Шри Деви, Урмила, Наргиз, Деми Мур, Джулия Робертс. Любимые фильмы: Ghost, My Best Friend’s Wedding, Sholay. Любимые книги: я не читаю книги. Любимая еда: тайская. Любимый ресторан: Thai Connection. Любимая музыка: зависит от моего настроения. Любимый цвет: красный. Любимое место отдыха: Лондон. Любимые духи: Pleasure от Эсте Лаудер. И н т е р в ь ю Вы всегда хотели быть актрисой? Я всегда знала, что буду сниматься в кино. Как ваши родители восприняли тот факт, что Вы будете сниматься в фильмах? Мама уважала мое решение. Но папа был не очень рад. Он не хотел, чтобы я снималась в фильмах. Критика растраивают Вас? Я не беспокоюсь на счет этого. Нужно игнорировать такие вещи и сфокусироваться на карьере. Вас сравнивают с вашей матерью? Как Вы к этому относитесь? Стараюсь относится к этому спокойно. Ведь я ее дочь – некоторые особенности должны быть похожи. Но мы очень отличаемся от друг друга. Когда мы увидим вашу маму и вас вместе в одном фильме? Работа с мамой была бы осуществленной мечтой. Хотелось бы надеяться, что вы услышите об этом в самом ближайшем будущем.